


Sweet Spot

by bbybyunbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybyunbaekhyun/pseuds/bbybyunbaekhyun
Summary: A small angsty and fluff filled Chanbaek omehsot where baekhyun self harms and chanyeol comforts him. *Instense Make Out session.





	Sweet Spot

"To be honest I thought you were better than this" Sehun laughed on the other end. Chanyeol huffed a sigh of annoyance as he paused the game, Chanyeol chuckled as Sehun spoke through the head piece. Sehun was off visiting his parents but still managed to get on his console to play a few rounds with Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighed heavily cutting off Sehun's laugh instantly. "Is everything alright?" Sehun's voice suddenly growing soft as he noticed the olders change in behavior.   
  
"Did you noticed anything weird about Baekhyun before you left?"  Chanyeol asked, over the past few weeks he had noticed the smallers sudden change in emotion. Chanyeol could rarely get Baekhyun to laugh or even crack a smile and it scared him.   
  
"I didn't notice anything weird" Sehun's voice suddenly faded away for a moment "Have you-" Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun stumble passed his door, he had left the door slightly open in case any of the others needed to get his attention. He could see the tear stains down his cheeks, Baekhyun had been crying. The smaller's body seeming weak.  
  
"I'll be right back" Chanyeol interrupted as He threw off the ear piece and quickly pulled himself to his feet. Stumbling over multiple items as he made his way to the door. He stepped out into the hall and quickly made his way toward the smaller's stumbling body. When Chanyeol finally reached his figure he grabbed his wrist. Baekhyun didn't move a muscle, he wouldn't turn around. "Baekhyun" chanyeol said softly, gently squeezing his wrist. Baekhyun slowly turned around and stared at the floor. Chanyeol moved his fingers under Baekhyun's chin as he gently moved his head up. They locked eyes for a minute before chanyeol could see the tears start to form in baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol inhaled sharply as he gently led Baekhyun back to his room. It was obvious to him that the smaller was exhausted. The bags under his eyes were evident and the small tremble in baekhyun's knees gave it away. Chanyeol gently sat on his bed and pulled baekhyun onto his lap, baekhyun immediately snuggled into Chanyeol’s chest as his body shook with sobs. The sight broke chanyeol's heart. "What's wrong my puppy"   
  
Baekhyun had always enjoyed the nickname which is the soul reason chanyeol used it all the time, it made him happy and that's all chanyeol ever wanted for him. Baekhyun’s Head was snuggled into chanyeol’s neck as he spoke.   
“I’m just feeling bad” Chanyeol tightened his grip around baekhyun’s waist.   
  
“Sad wise or sick wise?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun hesitated for a moment before speaking   
  
“Sad wise” his voice slowly faded away as sobs took over his body once again. They were loud and heartbreaking. Chanyeol fought back tears as the smaller broke down in his arms, he hated to see Baekhyun so upset. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Baekhyun’s voice was gentle and small but chanyeol still heard it. He smiled softly and nodded, a small smile appearing on baekhyun’s lips. A few minutes passed of chanyeol singing quietly while Baekhyun slowly drifted off to sleep. He knew Baekhyun was a touchy person which meant when he was upset he liked to be comforted by touch. He would most of the time come to chanyeol sense he was the tallest of all of them. Chanyeol gently laid down with Baekhyun still in his arms and pulled the covers up to their torso’s. Baekhyun whimpered slightly at the movement.   
  
“I won’t go anywhere” chanyeol spoke softly, pressing a small kiss to baekhyun’s cheek.   
  
•  
  
•  Time Skip  •  
•  
  
Chanyeol watched as minseok gently tended baekhyun's wounds. None of them had seen it coming, but it affected them each a different way. By the way Minseok was acting and the certain motions he would pull chanyeol could tell he was mad, mad at Baekhyun for not getting help before this happened. Maybe more mad at himself for not noticing it. Behind Minseok's layer of anger was hurt and regret and chanyeol could see it. He could feel it as Minseok slowly stood up and walked over to him. The older would not look up at him, just at the carpeted floor beneath their feet. "Just change the bandage if he starts to bleed again" Minseok's quiet voice gently fading away as he concluded his sentence. Chanyeol just nodded, bringing his focus to the smallers body, which lay perfectly still on his bed.   
  
He made his way over to the bed as Minseok slowly shut the door to the room, making as little sound as possible. The only sound plausible being chanyeol's footsteps on the carpet, a tiny ruffling sound coming from each step. Moonlight was no match for the pale intensity of baekhyun's skin. The only color on the smallers body being the deep red cuts on his arm that were currently covered by the bright white bandage Minseok had just put on. Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed, looking for any sign of Movement. His body was still, The only motion being from his breathing which chanyeol was thankful for. He didn't know who would cry more when Baekhyun woke up. Baekhyun almost lost his life while chanyeol almost lost the thing that keeps him happy, of course Baekhyun didn't know that. Baekhyun didn't have a clue how chanyeol felt toward him. Tears slowly streamed down Chanyeol's face as he buried his head in his hands. How had he not noticed Baekhyun's off behavior? how had he not noticed the sudden weight change? How had he not noticed his everything was fading away in front of his own eyes. He could have done something, He could have stopped it, He could have done Anything and because of his stupidity, they both almost paid the price. Chanyeol buried his head in his hands as sobs took over his weak and tired body.   
  
"Chanyeol" his voice was weak and small but Chanyeol didn't hesitate to move. He wrapped his arms around baekhyun's waist and buried his head into his chest, tears soaking Baekhyun's shirt. He had never once heard Baekhyun sound so defeated.   
  
•  
  
Baekhyun was surprised as the youngers body attached to his torso. Even though He was smaller he was used to being on the bottom. He wrapped his arms around chanyeol’s waist gently. Apart of him suffered knowing he had hurt chanyeol with the decision he had made, he winced as the burning pain from his arm suddenly caught up with him.  Baekhyun Inhaled Sharply when chanyeol looked up and they locked eyes for the first time. It was obvious to him that the taller hadn’t been sleeping, the bags under his eyes were prominent. Judging by the size of chanyeol’s pupils he was also suffering from a migraine. Chanyeol was probably in more physical pain than Baekhyun was but yet here chanyeol was sobbing over him.. At this point there was Nothing to describe how horrible he felt for putting chanyeol through so Much. He let the younger cry until they were both facing each other, chanyeol now laying next to Baekhyun instead of on top of him. Chanyeol still sniffled from time to time but Baekhyun always brushed away the tears if they started to fall. “Why didn’t you tell me” Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse and weak, Baekhyun knew he needed to sleep.   
  
“I thought I could handle it on my own, that it would go away if I ignore it. But it only got worse. I couldn’t function without crying or breaking down. I just-“ Baekhyun stopped, seeing the tears build up in chanyeol’s eyes. He didn’t want to make chanyeol cry any more than he already had. Baekhyun gently placed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. Chanyeol closed his eyes for a split second, he fought back a yawn as Baekhyun continued to rub his cheek. “You need to sleep” chanyeol’s eyes immediately shot open as baekhyun spoke. He shook his head, Baekhyun could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open. “You’re so tired, please” again chanyeol denied baekhyun’s request. Baekhyun huffed a sigh, not wanting to hurt the currently sensitive taller more. “I won’t leave” Baekhyun gently slid his hand delicately from Chanyeol’s torso up to his chest. 

 

“Promise me you won’t leave” Chanyeol’s voice was small, his voice slowly fading as his eyes closed. Baekhyun smiled at the soft giant, he’d never once seen Chanyeol so vulnerable to anything. It was no lie that Baekhyun had fallen head over heels for Chanyeol since the day they met at the company. There was something about Chanyeol that Baekhyun had always found captivating. Chanyeol’s voice suddenly broke through his thoughts “Baekhyun, I can’t lose you” Baekhyun could already see the tears gathering at the edges of chanyeol’s eyes. He quickly wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

 

“Don’t cry” but even with baekhyun’s words the tears slipped from chanyeol eyes as small whimpers Broke from his lips. Baekhyun panicked, not wanting to see the taller break down. He grabbed the front of chanyeol’s shirt and pulled him closer, smashing chanyeol’s lips into his. Baekhyun didn’t know how to describe the feelings he felt when he was around chanyeol. Chanyeol immediately pushed back, their lips moving in sync as they pushed against each other. The saltiness of Chanyeol’s tears mixing with their saliva as chanyeol licked Baekhyun lips asking for entrance. Baekhyun happily accepted as chanyeol’s tongue explored his mouth. Baekhyun pulled away first, needing to take a breath, Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together as he panted. “I promise, you won’t lose me. I love you so much” Chanyeol again grabbed baekhyun’s lips and syched them together. Baekhyun gently twisted his body over chanyeol’s as he deepened the kiss, what once was gentle had turned into rough and passionate. Baekhyun pulled away slightly causing a whimper to fall from chanyeol’s lips, he’d never once seen chanyeol so vulnerable so he took this opportunity to make Chanyeol his. Baekhyun gently brushed their lips together as chanyeol let out another small whimper, his body practically begging for baekhyun’s gentle touch. Chanyeol had never once felt so dominated by Baekhyun, it was a side of the smaller he’d never seen but he didn’t complain. Chanyeol yelped out as Baekhyun continued to tease him, his craving for Baekhyun getting the better of him.

 

“Why are you teasing me?” Chanyeol breathed, his sides heaved as Baekhyun laid on top of him. Suddenly out of nowhere chanyeol smirked as he flipped positions and now pinned Baekhyun against the bed. “Did you really think you could be a top” Chanyeol whispered as he bent down and gently pressed a kiss to behind baekhyun’s ear. This is where baekhyun would normally stand, it was nice being a top for a little while. He always loved to see the different sides chanyeol had, he rarely showed his vulnerable side so Baekhyun had taken his advantage. Baekhyun slide both his hands under chanyeol’s shirt, exploring chanyeol’s chest and hips with his finger tips. Chanyeol attached his lips to baekhyun’s neck as the smaller arched forward, a small moan falling from his lips, causing a smirk to tug at chanyeol’s. Chanyeol gently sucking on certain parts of Baekhyun’s neck trying to locate the smallers sweet spot. Baekhyun suddenly arched up, letting a moan fall from his lips as chanyeol bit down on his pulse point. Baekhyun’s sides heaved as chanyeol started to tease him with his sweet spots, which he had found fairly easily. Chanyeol gently pressing small kisses to baekhyun’s neck until he made it back to his lips. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around chanyeol’s waist as he pressed their lower bodies together harshly, earning a moan from the giant through the kiss. Chanyeol kissed roughly but passionately, it was only a few seconds until he pulled away, Baekhyun sucking on his bottom lip as he did so. Chanyeol buried his head in baekhyun’s neck as he he panted, sweat covering their bodies. Baekhyun could feel the exhaustion taking over Chanyeol’s body as the taller shook, he gently slipped out from under him and forced chanyeol to lay down. Despite chanyeol being exhausted he still wanted Baekhyun’s attention. 

 

“Chanyeol, you need to sleep”  Baekhyun reasoned, knowing if chanyeol didn’t get sleep it would lead to even more problems. Chanyeol laced their fingers together as he pressed his forehead to baekhyun’s. Even after all that had happened between the two in the last 30 minutes chanyeol was still gentle around baekhyun’s injured wrist. He nodded while suppressing a small

Yawning, Baekhyun gently cupped Chanyeol’s cheek as the taller eyes slowly fluttered closed. His breathing becoming steadied as Baekhyun gently moved his hand to run his hand through chanyeol’s sweaty hair. Soon enough small snores slipped from chanyeol’s lips. Baekhyun smiled as he gently cuddled into chanyoles arms, the grip around Baekhyun’s waist tightening as Chanyeol’s snores lolled him to sleep. 

  
  


Baekhyun woke up to a intense burning sensation spreading from his wrist and up his arm. He stealthily uncovered himself from the duvet and sitting up. A small yelp suddenly escaping his lips as the bandage rubbed against the agitated cuts. Chanyeol instantly stirring at Baekhyun’s yelp but not completely waking up. He gently started to unwrap the bandages, but the bandages were pressing against the cuts making the burning worse. Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip as he quickly tried to unwrap his wrist, small droplets of blood seeping through the half unwrapped bandage. He gently pulled the bandage of as Chanyeol stirred next to him. He sighed heavily as he held his wrist protectively Against his body. He laid back down and buried his head in chanyeol’s chest as the tears started to fall due to the burning pain that was becoming more intense every minute. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun could hear the worry all over Chanyeol’s voice. He pulled his head out of chanyeol’s chest and looked up at the giant. Chanyeol gently wiped away Baekhyun’s tears as he noticed his wrist “Why did you take it off?” Chanyeol gently pulled Baekhyun into a sitting position as he grabbed the extra bandages from the night stand. Baekhyun held his wrist closer to his chest and shook his head. 

 

“It burns, the bandages hurt” He whimpered softly as chanyeol sighed. He laid the bandages back on the nightstand as he gently laid back down, Baekhyun following gently as chanyeol wrapped his arms around him carefully trying to avoid Baekhyun’s injured wrist. Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun was asleep and comfortable until he allowed himself to fall asleep, cuddling the smaller delicately in his arms. 

  
  



End file.
